Her Christmas Hero
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a bully comes back to bother her, Dana gets rescued by an alien who gives her the best Christmas present ever. Done as a request for CherryBloom123


**CherryBloom123, who owns Dana, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Her Christmas Hero**

Dana hummed along to her favorite Christmas song playing as she entered new files of new gym members onto the computer. She was pretty much by herself, with the exception to a very handsome man working out. She watched him for a bit before she saw him look at her. He cocked an amused eyebrow at her and flexed his biceps. Jumping with a start as she realized he caught her watching him, she quickly looked back at her computer, her whole face turning red as the false garland around the desk.

Fasttrack smirked to himself. He was amused that a pretty girl thought he was worth watching while he exercised, but knew she probably wouldn't feel the same way if she knew he was wearing a mask to disguise himself as a human to blend in. He then mentally reminded himself he was on assignment to stop Fisttrick and his gang. They had been causing some disturbances and the Plumbers wanted to put him away for good.

Then, he heard engines outside and nodded to himself, but kept exercising, waiting for the right time to surprise the gangsters.

* * *

Fisttrick came in and motioned to his boys to begin working out. He then spotted Dana and leaned over the counter. "Hello, babe," he said in a sweet voice.

She looked up at him with a glare. "That's not my name," she said and returned to her work.

"I think it's a good name for you," he said. "Especially when you agree to go out with me."

She looked up again with another glare, but this time, her face held a disgusted look. "Oh, please," she said. "There's another guy who looks better than you and he's already caught my interest."

Fisttrick looked a bit surprised and she smirked, pointing over to the man who had been watching them while working out. Dana smiled and waved to him. He waved back with a smile that faded when he saw Fisttrick heading for him.

Fasttrack leaned down to grab a water bottle, reaching into his bag for a towel, but pressing a button on his communicator to alert the Plumbers that the plan was now in action. He then stood up and whizzed by, punching the gangsters and stunning them.

Dana was wide-eyed as she watched the handsome stranger move so fast and suddenly saw Fisttrick grab him and one large hand grabbed the stranger's face and to his and Dana's shock, the stranger's face came off to reveal black and blue fur. Fasttrack reacted with a punch to the gangster leader's face and sees the Plumber ships landing outside. He ran up to Dana, who gasped as he suddenly, but gently, pushed her under the desk. "Stay put," he said urgently before zipping around the gangsters to confuse them more as the Plumbers came in and swiftly arrested Fisttrick and his gang.

The criminals were in too much pain and confusion to fight the arrest, which made it easier for the Plumbers to round them up. After they had gone, the black and blue alien went over to the desk to help Dana up when she suddenly sprung out at him, a broom in her hands and she swung it at him, forcing him to dodge.

" _Wow, she's got a good swing,"_ he thought to himself as he backed up, tripping over some dumbbells on the floor. He caught her arm as she swung the broom again and brought her down with him as he fell. He then pinned her fast and grabbed the broom, gently forcing her to let go of it before he pinned her arms down.

* * *

Dana struggled to get free, but this person was strong, despite his stature and she could feel how strong he was from his firm, yet gentle, grip. She stopped struggling and looked at him more closely and saw he was quite muscular. She blushed again.

Fasttrack saw her red face and chuckled, seeing she was impressed by his strength and felt her calm down to the point that he let go of her arms, but still kept her gently pinned to the floor. Dana looked up at him and impulse took over. She gave him a kiss on the mouth.

Not expecting that, he gave her a surprised look and she smiled. "Fisttrick has been bothering me for a long time," she said. "And you just got rid of him for me. So I owed you for that."

He smiled. "Well, usually I let a girl know what my name is before I kiss her," he said with a teasing chuckle. "My name is Fasttrack."

She smiled and nodded. "Your name fits you," she said. "I'm Dana."

"Now that is a beautiful name," he said as he then let her up and helped her clean up and close up for the night. He then took her home and she let him follow her inside her house where he saw she had some Christmas decorations up. "I like your decorations, but you're missing one."

She looked at him curiously. "What am I missing?" she asked.

He winked and took off quickly, returning about ten minutes later with some mistletoe in his hand, which he hung up on the entryway leading from the foyer to her living room. He then pulled her under the mistletoe and kissed her. She blushed once again, making him chuckle as he gently broke away and held her close.

"Now you're ready for Christmas," he said to her.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, my Christmas hero," she said before kissing him again. He hummed in pleasure and gently leaned her into a dancing dip, giving her a French kiss that made her sigh happily.

This Christmas definitely topped all others, she decided as she and her new boyfriend shared another deep kiss.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
